Animal I Have Become
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Sabía algo con seguridad,tanto como que la sangre olía mejor cuando la producía él mismo,y era algo simple de captar y asimilar: No podía escapar de aquel infierno. One-Shoot ganador de la Segunda Edicion del Concurso FanFiction de Gaarafan. Claim: Gaara.


**Animal I Have Become**

Sabía algo con seguridad, tanto como que la sangre olía mejor cuando la producía él mismo, y era algo simple de captar y asimilar: No podía escapar de aquel infierno. Estaba maldito…maldito y encerrado de por vida.

Muchas veces lo había intentado pero ya era inútil. Estaba enjaulado en una prisión inexistente que jamás lo dejaría salir y dejar de matar. El deseo de hacer daño a quien creyera una amenaza y a quien no, la necesidad de oler el aroma oxidado de la sangre de otros, las incontables formas de asesinar que pasaban por su cabeza solo con ver a alguien más.

Condena era una palabra demasiado simple para describir lo que él cargaba encima desde el día en que fue concebido. Había nacido con un monstruo en su interior que lo haría lo que era ahora, la arena que lo protegía era su propia prisión interna, las habilidades que conllevaba el Ichibi no eran más que estupideces incomparables con las verdaderas consecuencias que traía. Mira a su alrededor en la noche vacía mientras el viento sopla de forma leve. La luna alumbra y es la única compañía que jamás ha conocido desde que descubrió que el simple hecho de dormir liberaría _esa cosa_ que asechaba sin control.

—No puedo controlarme —la voz sale grave y simple. Se dirige a absolutamente nadie. Solo desea oírlo en voz alta, comentar un hecho real pronunciado por su propia boca y que llegue a sus oídos haciéndolo comprobar que es verdad.

No puede hacerlo. Es peor que una enfermedad.

Porque sabe que puede descontrolarse en cualquier momento y no puede parar. Porque sabe que el olor a sangre despierta algo en su cabeza, que la razón vuela al mismo demonio y el deseo de asesinar se hace incontrolable. Pedirle a un drogadicto que se rehabilite sería más sencillo. Porque él es un adicto y el sufrimiento ajeno al atacar es como su heroína personal. Adictivo, necesario, de lo cual casi depende para vivir. Mira hacia la nada en medio del desierto. Preguntarse si será normal algún día es estúpido pero es algo que tampoco controla, la idea siempre llega a su cabeza sin avisar y saber la respuesta a la perfección era algo que lo llevaba a desesperar.

Ver la oscuridad en sí era simple…que los demás la vieran era aún más fácil. Su sola presencia causaba terror, lo miraban como si fuese una amenaza. Y en realidad lo era. Para todos. No le importaba, porque no le importaba nadie más. Pero el hecho de saber que más que ser una persona era una simple arma para usar llegaba a enloquecer de furia y contrariedad.

Nadie podría cambiarlo y tras unos años había descubierto que nadie podría cambiar a aquel animal en el cual se había convertido. Porque, maldición, si lo era. Un animal sin control que solo cazaba y mataba como medio de vida y supervivencia…aniquilaba sin control…mutilaba sin contemplación. Ni siquiera podía pretender que todo eso no era real _porque lo era_. Y algunas veces desea que alguien pudiera ayudarle a controlar al animal que tenía en su cuerpo. Al animal que ahora era él.

—Demonio que solo se ama a sí mismo —recita, como algo que ya sabe de memoria. Lo escucha todo el tiempo y una voz siniestra se lo repite todo el tiempo en su cabeza. No puede ni siquiera escapar de si mismo así mienta y se diga que en realidad no le afecta tener a _Shukaku_ asechando para desgarrarse desde su interior. Sigue allí enjaulado esperando a salir. Desea despertar de la pesadilla eterna que representa vivir sin poder dormir. Con el tormenta de no poderse controlar ni bajo su propia voluntad—. Sabaku no Gaara.

Un animal dentro de otro. El animal en el cual se ha convertido.

Dormir despierto es su realidad. Caminar por la vida matando para sobrevivir. Una ley por la que se rige, _comer para no ser comido_. Saber que así lo desee aquello nunca va a parar.

Los ojos color verde azulado bajan del punto fijo inexistente al escuchar a alguien caminar. Casi jura escuchar el corazón bombear, la sangre pasar. La sangre lo llama como el embriagante olor del vino mas esquicito llama a un alcohólico. Y el deseo regresa, constante y pulsante. El deseo te dejar salir aquel animal, el deseo de dejarlo matar.

Se levanta del techo donde está sentado con la presa demasiado distraída como para notar que aquellos serán sus últimos segundos de vida. Y aunque lo enloquezca, se aborrezca y lo desespere no poder controlarse no le importa del todo. Porque esa es la única felicidad que conoce, la adrenalina que pasa al destruir, la emoción que siente al acabar con una vida. Es la única que conoce. La felicidad de matar.

No se controla. Es un demonio que solo se ama a sí mismo. No le importa, porque es la forma en que ha aprendido a vivir el animal en el cual se ha convertido.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Gaara _es propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. La canción "_Animal I Have Become_" es propiedad de _Three Days Grace_ y solo la tomé para inspirarme.

One-Shoot auto conclusivo y _ganador_ (TOMA YA) de la _Segunda Edición del Concurso FanFiction de _.

Espero hayan disfrutado de cómo, _para mí_, se sentía Gaara respecto a todo o que le sucedía al tener al Ichibi.


End file.
